


Wicked Witch

by ImoutoCommissions



Series: Andrea's Boys [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Halloween, Multi, Omorashi, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImoutoCommissions/pseuds/ImoutoCommissions
Summary: Andrea and her three boyfriends have a fun Halloween, with plenty of treats and more than a few tricks.
Series: Andrea's Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003203
Kudos: 12





	Wicked Witch

The time that the four of them can spend together is cut significantly with school starting, but they all try to hang out as much as they can, always pretending that they are just doing homework together up in the tree house. Because Andrea has starting wearing dresses more, because her boyfriends have requested it, the boys are the only ones to notice the subtle changes in her, and the way her stomach is starting to get rounder. No one really knows why that is, but the three of them all feel considerably more protective of her from that point on.

They all agree to go trick or treating together and then head to the tree house after they are done, so they choose a theme for their costumes for the night. Andrea is a wicked witch, or rather a formerly wicked one, wearing a leather collar with a small cross, the sign that her magic has been bound. The boys are a wizard, a paladin, and an archer, all serving as the three who keep her on the right path and from using her magic for the wrong purposes. Their newly protective natures come into play as they also tell her that they are there to protect her from any ghouls or goblins who might try to set her magic loose. Andrea just teases them for getting way too into their roles.

But before they head out, they make sure that she drinks plenty of soda, despite any protest that she may have. She has plenty of practice with holding it after their long summer together, but even so, with the amount they had her drink and how long it takes to fill their buckets with candy, she is absolutely bursting by the end, and dying to get back to the tree house so that she can use that bucket.

It starts out slowly, not long after they have begun, with Andrea suddenly noticing a bit of discomfort coming from her lower stomach. She knows that it will not be long before she is desperate at this rate, and she knows that that was their goal all along, forcing her to down as many sodas as possible before taking her out on this brisk evening, all so that they can watch her squirm. She tries to put the need to the back of her mind, but this only works for a little while, before she feels another sharp twinge and bites her lip, whimpering.

“Are you alright?” Trevor asks, with a knowing smirk. They all know that she isn’t, but she just nods, because they have still only begun to collect candy, and there is no way she is going to try to interrupt that just because she needs to pee. Not to mention the fact that she doubts that they would even let her get away with something like that, and would probably do everything in their power to keep her from giving up, even if she were on the verge of wetting herself in her costume.

So she presses on, and with each step, it feels as if she gets that much more full, until the twinges turn into full on throbs. It reminds her of that first day, trying her best to hold back while knowing that she had no way of going to the bathroom, but back then, it was about keeping her secret. Now, it is all about keeping her eyes on the prize, and finishing up the trick or treating before she lets her bladder get the best of her. Once she is done, there is a bucket waiting for her where she can empty, but until then, she has to fill her candy bucket.

Before long, she feels like her bladder sloshes with every step she takes, so full tat it feels like it might spill over with one wrong move. All three of the boys are watching her intently, not even a little bit subtle as they wait for her to show more signs, and they notice every little thing that she does, from the moment she starts walking a little differently, struggling to keep things in check, to every time that she bites her lip to try and take her mind off of it.

By the time they are starting to come back around to the point in the neighborhood that they started from, she is trembling so much that she can barely hide it. She hopes that none of the adults notice her predicament, though it is probably obvious, and obvious that she is fighting to hold out so that she can get a little more candy. Her bladder is throbbing so much that she feels like she might burst, and she needs to empty it soon or else it will spell disaster for her costume and her panties.

Once they have been to the last house on their route, it is a short trip to the tree house, where she plans to climb as fast as she can in her current state, and let loose in the bucket. She manages to get the climbing part down, but once she is up there, she does not have the chance to use the bucket like she wants to. The boys do not want to let her off the hook so easily, not when they have had so much fun watching her squirm and struggle all night.

“Not yet, not yet! We need to punish you first!” Riley the archer insists.

“Yeah, that’s right, you need to be checked!” Trevor the wizard agrees.

“Cos what if an evil spirit attached to you while you were out?” asks Evan the paladin, with a playful grin on his face.

“You guys really are way too into this,” she mutters, but that isn’t her way of saying no, and she puts up no resistance as they descend upon her to start stripping her out of her costume, her panties growing damp in her excitement that she can’t quite hide. They leave her in the hat, collar, and black stockings, but otherwise leave her naked before they tie her to the rafters of the tree house, forcing her to stand on the balls of her feet because she can’t quite reach the ground otherwise.

The three boys circle around her for a bit, acting as if they are just examining her, but every now and then, one will reach out to give a quick swat to her bottom, or one will move in to pinch at her bladder bulge, slowly getting more bold as they pinch her nipples, or tickling at her armpits, ribs, and belly button. Every now and then, there will be signs of affection mixed in with their “punishments,” with the boys caressing at the mysterious swell to her stomach,separate from her bladder bulge, or give her a quick kiss, or even feed her candy from their combined haul, and all the while, Andrea shows that she might be more into her role than any of them are.

“Yes, go on! Punish me!” she encourages. “I’ve been such a wicked little witch, and I need you all to drive the evil spirits from me!” She has been in such a hurry to empty her bladder before it was too late, but once all the boys are all over her, she can’t help herself, and can’t help but want more, willing to lose herself in this game, despite all the risks. Of course, she also wants to prove herself to the boys, prove that she can hold it through this, and she wants that about as much as she wants all the attention that she is getting from them, letting them touch her and grope her all over.

Being bound like this is exciting, and she absolutely loves being at their mercy like this, as much as she would not want to admit to something like that. She likes being treated as their wicked witch and captive, helpless to do anything but take everything that they give her, all seen as a method of keeping her magic sealed, and keeping her from doing anymore evil deeds. From where she stands, these boys are far more wicked than she will ever be, but that only serves to make it that much more fun, and she would not trade even one of them for anything in the world.

Finally, after they carry on with teasing her like this for a while, one of them decides to take things up a notch. Trevor comes around behind her, hugging her from behind, where she can feel his cock prodding against her, having shed enough of his costume to do this while walking. Her bladder screams in protest, but she pushes that out of her mind, because the rest of her body definitely wants this, can’t wait to have him fucking her absolutely senseless, and can’t wait to take all three of them, as they inevitably take turns with her, just like they always do.

As he pushes inside of her with a low moan, Andrea cries out in ecstasy, and Trevor places his lips to her neck, just belong the collar she wears, sucking as her skin and making her cry out even more, his hands still roaming all over her body. She can’t help but moan for more and more, as he quickly loses himself in a frantic pace, so excited that he can’t help himself. He has probably been thinking about this all night, eager to get back to the tree house after trick or treating, so the real fun could begin.

Her bladder feels as if it could give out at any moment, but Andrea refuses to let something like that happen. Even as Trevor comes inside of her, she manages hold on through sheer force of will, and from months of practicing in situations like this. Even so, her battle is far from over yet, because Riley is immediately upon her, taking Trevor’s place, showing that the boys are intent on not giving her even a second to rest between each round.

He repeats what Trevor has done, sucking at her neck, hands groping at her body and rubbing her stomach and even pinching at her bladder, all while he pounds his cock into her as quick as he can manage, gasping and whining as he loses himself to the pleasure. It is nearly too much for Andrea to handle, but she still fights it, not letting the pleasure distract her from keeping her bladder in check, not letting this boy beat her, just the same as she will not let the next boy beat her. She is not going to lose control, no matter how hard the three of them may try to make her.

Once Riley has come inside of her, then it is Evan’s turn to do the same thing that the two boys before him have done, and he is just as determined as any of them to make her wet herself while she is still tied up. She knows that the condition is that she has to last through all of this, so she knows that they are all trying as hard as they possibly can to beat her at this, with thrusts aimed for her bladder, and hands all over her body, trying to tease her and distract her, and make it all that much more difficult for her.

Evan tries to hold out against his orgasm just the same as she holds out against her bladder, and it really is turned into a battle of wills, neither one wanting to give in, but Andrea has the experience to outmatch his willpower, knowing just what to do to make him unable to resist, while also able to force herself not to lose control, no matter how badly she may have to go right now.

In the end, she wins, even if it is just barely, because Evan comes inside of her with a defeated groan, and the boys have no further challenges for her. All they can do is concede their defeat, and she feels like she might cry tears of joy when they bring her bucket to her, leaving her tied up and helping her spread her legs as the bucket is held between them. The fact that she is still tied up like a witch being publicly flogged does not seem to matter to her anymore, not nearly as much as getting the relief that she has been denied all night, that she managed to hold out and wait for.

And relief comes not a moment too soon, as she knows that she was just moments away from losing control. It all comes gushing out of her at once, splashing into the bucket and rapidly filling it. The boys can only watch in amazement, having never seen so much at once, surprised that she was able to hold all of that for so long. In the end, she nearly fills the bucket to the brim, definitely setting a new record for the tree house, and the three can only offer her their congratulations for surviving her punishment.

She has a big smile on her face, one that has not faded a bit by the time they get her untied and let her spread her dress out on the planks of the tree house floor, sitting down there, cross-legged, so that the sorting of the candy can begin. For a while, that is their main focus, with all of them checking for their favorites and making piles of what they do not want, so that they can work out deals, trading amongst each other for quite some time.

The boys are back into their costumes like normal, but Andrea decided to stay naked like this, finding it more comfortable after spending all night in a costume. It has been a lot of fun so far, but the fun is not over yet, not until it is time to go home. Fortunately for all of them, due to it being a weekend and Halloween, their parents are more lenient with curfew, just as long as they stay in the tree house, rather than wandering all over the neighborhood after dark, so they can hang out for quite some time, having their Halloween fun all together.

“Hey, hey, I have an idea!” Riley says, once the candy sorting is done and the four of them are just sitting back and eating their respective hauls. “Since it’s already dark out and the mood is just right…we should tell scary stories!”

“Yeah, that sounds great!”

“Let’s do it, let’s do it!”

Andrea can’t help but smirk when they look to her to see what her answer is. Looking up at all of them, she says, “I mean, we can definitely do it, but I’m just not sure if you can handle the kind of story I have to tell.”

“What?!”

“Are you calling us a bunch of chickens?!”

“As if a story you told could be that scary!”

Just as she wants, she has all three of them so riled up that there is no doubt in her mind that they will let her tell her story first. Which works out just perfectly for her, because she sees this as the perfect opportunity to do what she wants to do. The three of them sure put her through a lot of bladder torture tonight, and if she does everything just right, she can use this as a means of getting back at all of them.

What none of them realize is she actually knows plenty of incredibly scary stories, that she can’t get enough of them. Scary things only thrill her, rather than freaking her out, so she is not at risk of being afraid tonight, as she starts out with, “Well, it all started one Halloween, on a night like tonight…”

The story is an old favorite of hers. She can remember her heart racing the first time she heard it, sitting on the edge of her seat, waiting for the terrifying twist. Tonight, she does her best to emulate that mood, keeping her voice low, as the boys lean in more and more, as if they might miss a detail if they sit back at all. She takes her time, drawing it out, slow to reveal details, sometimes leaving seconds of silence between sentences, to help build the suspense that she needs.

Once she notices that they are shaking a bit, she knows that she has them completely hooked. The story is nearing its climax, the lone hero child about to discover what manner of creature has been tormenting him and his friends all night, and all eyes on her. Each of the boys is as tense and terrified as can be, which makes it all the more perfect as she finishes her story. “But when he entered the room, all he saw was a mirror…and in his reflection he saw himself…holding the bloody knife!”

It probably helps that she slams her hands down on the floor as she hits the climax of the story, but either way, it sets all three boys screaming, jumping in their surprise, and most importantly, she gets the revenge she is after. Which is to say, she can watch the dark spots spread across the pants of their costumes as their terror causes them to briefly lose control of their bladders.

Andrea is left laughing hysterically at the outcome. “Serves you all right for tormenting me all night! I’d say that makes us even, though!” The boys, though not at all pleased with this outcome, really don’t have anything that they can say about it, not when they know she is right. Instead, they decide it might be time to call it a night, so that they can get themselves cleaned up.

“It was a good story though.” “Yeah, super scary.” “You weren’t kidding about that!” They all compliment her as they give her stomach a gentle caress in turn, before she puts her dress back on and all four of them head home for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
